Moving along
by translotusx
Summary: A story of the developement and relationship and interaction of Haruki Kitahara and Kazusa Touma. I'm writing this because I shipped them but for Setsuna fans, this may not be for you.


Hey guys, lotus here, bringing you my first ever fanfiction for white album 2. Ever since I watched this anime I had a bunch of thoughts mainly because I shipped Touma x Haruki a whole lot. This anime moved me more than any other and motivated enough to start writing a fanfic. I don't have a definitive path on where this is headed or if I might even continue it. I just wanted to get my thoughts on paper. Well enjoy. Remember to leave reviews because I really need feedback from you guys? The good, the bad, and the worst. Thanks!

Kazusa sat in front of her piano, her finger's glided over the keys, lightly pressing them down before a clear note rang in the air. The hem of her purple skirt, tickled the back of her knee, as her foot expertly pressed down on the pedals. With her eyes closed, she gently swayed her head to the music confirming the correct procession of notes.

Light blue peeked as she opened her eyes and looked at Haruki. His black hair was a mess, and his eyes were strained, focusing on playing the guitar. She stifled a laugh and proceeded to play.

 _He's gotten a lot better. I guess the practice is finally starting to pay off_ Kazusa thought as she looked back.

Haruki was nowhere near as relaxed as Kazusa was. While Kazusa's finger seemed to dance upon the glossy keys, Haruki's was stiff and beginning to cramp. His left hands barred the infinite number of chords and notes while his right hand gently strummed the strings. His fingers were slowly beginning to not cooperate with his brain's signals as he willed them on.

Haruki cracked a smile when he finally made it pass the particularly difficult rift he had been screwing up. He stole a glance at Kazusa, and admired how beautiful she was. Not doing anything from the ordinary, she was simply playing the piano, but Haruki couldn't peel his eyes away. The way her luscious hair cascaded down her shoulders, Haruki watched in amazement as she effortlessly tapped the incalculable advancement of notes. He seemed to forget he was even playing because he was mesmerized by the sounds Kazusa's piano was producing. He felt as if he understood her, what she was saying by the sounds of her piano.

He finally managed to pull his eyes off of her and focused on playing the guitar again. While Kazusa may have thought he was smiling because he had gotten pass the rift, Haruki was actually smiling because he managed to not disappoint Kazusa as they finished the song.

Haruki stood up and leaned over to grab the pair of mugs, filling them up with hot coffee and handing one of the mugs to Kazusa.

"Thanks," Kazusa said.

"Yea," Replied Haruki.

Kazusa grabbed the handle of the mug and brought the mug to her lips. After gently blowing the coffee, she took a small sip and enjoyed the warm feeling it brought to her body. Haruki also took a sip before returning to his seat.

"From the top again, please!" Haruki exclaimed.

Kazusa smiled, naturally nodded again, and placed her fingers upon the keys and began playing from the top.

Haruki was beginning to relax as his fingers began to play on their own, recognizing the pattern of notes. He glanced at Kazusa but at the same time, she looked towards him with an innocent look. Caught in surprise, Haruki awkwardly looked away slightly blushing.

The two were happy and comfortable as the played on into the night. No word was spoken because there was no need. Kazusa's playing harmoniously matched Haruki's as the beautiful instrumental rang out into the streets towards couples walking home in the cold. Their instruments understood each other's as Haruki remembered their playing at school.

Faint sounds of not so good guitar playing could be heard from outside of the music room. Haruki was sitting in his usual spot beside the open window. Grabbing the sleek wire, he held one end and firmly dragged his other along it, straightening out the curves. Afterwards, he connected the cable into the socket and began tuning each of the strings.

 _Will he be here today?_

Haruki wondered as he started to play. Fingering his chords, he lightly pressed down recognizing the light sting of the thin steel strings under his fingers. Chord after chord was played and he took note of his errors and finished the song.

Placing his guitar onto its stand, he stood up and walked over to the window. The sky was a beautiful mix of orange and pink, quite a rare sight to see. With the cool breeze blowing his hair across his face, Haruki took it all in, the refreshing feeling of nature. He looked downwards towards the kids walking out of school laughing with their friends.

Haruki was looking for something else; he bent his head out the window and strained his neck look at music room 2 next door, to find it closed. He sighed and returned to his seat.

 _It's been a couple days since he last played; I wonder if he's still coming_ Haruki wondered.

He picked up his guitar and placed his hands for the beginning of white album. A chord, two, and then Haruki heard it. The sounds of the familiar and elegant piano playing that perfectly matched his guitar. Even when he mistakes, the pianist led him on with the notes. He smiled to no one in particular but himself because he felt at ease when the pianist played with him.

He was truly comfortable then, practicing his guitar as the elitist led him on with the piano in the room beside him. Just two instrumentalists acknowledging the other's existence and playing with each other in the afternoon without a care in the world.

Haruki grinned as he reminisced of his pleasant memories. Even now, the two played in silence so that only their instruments could be heard.

Someone else might have found it strange that the two were dead silent when playing, but to them it was a familiar feeling, a feeling of homeliness and perfect comfort. To them, it was as if their instruments were the ones doing the talking, and the way the two instruments resonated with such a great brilliance showed how close Haruki and Kazusa were.

Haruki's head wondered into the clouds as he began to think of the past. He still remembered the exact situation when he had ventured to find who the pianist in music room 2 was.

Haruki's hands grabbed the ledge as he shuffled his feet as close to the wall as possible. His fingers were cold and stiff as the wind assaulted them. Still he was determined to identify the excellent pianist in music room two as he continued forward. Hugging the hard wall he dragged his feet across the gap.

While he hid it well, Haruki was actually truly frightened, knowing that only one mistake and he would probably fall to his death. Just that feeling was enough to make him think twice, but he had gone this far and he would find who the pianist was. He persevered on and could see into the open window. The white panels swayed as the wind gently brushed them aside to reveal a girl's school uniform with a black top and a blue patterned skirt. He then noticed the black hair gracefully wavering across her back.

He pushed on and stepped forward, and fell. He flailed his arms on instinct and grabbed the ledge with his left hand. His friend Takeya began panicking and told him to hold on. Even at this time, Takeya managed to crack a joke about the ghost on music room two.

Haruki replied with, "So you were listening to him, after all," as he tried to pull himself up. Raising his right arm to the ledge slowly, he managed to finally grab it.

As soon as he grabbed it however, his arm gave out and he began to fall again. The panels behind the window were pushed aside and the window was quickly opened with a sudden sliding sound. Gasping, his arm dropped down but was briefly met with a hand. He looked up to find his savior.

A commanding voice boomed, "You fool. My hands are precious; don't make me use them for something like this…"

He gazed up and instantly recognized her black hair with two long bunches on each front of her ear, her absolute, intense, blue gaze, and her striking features.

His savior was Kazusa Touma. The girl that was normally absent, and if she wasn't she would be sleeping, the girl who he befriended and helped, and who he had probably had feelings for.

He wasn't sure when he had considered his feelings for her, but he knew it was probably when they had developed a relationship in the past despite the way she treated him.

Haruki was one of the very few, if not the only person she had been able to get close to.

He was truly surprised as he gazed into her eyes as he took her in. Her hair was swaying in the wind as she stared down at him with cold blue eyes. Her hand was locked around his wrist as she held him with a tight grip. Her large hand was rough and callused as the two stared into each other's eyes…

Haruki's now aching hand fingered the last chord as he let it ring out. He grimaced and set his guitar on its stand. Making sure it was still, he slowly stood up and stretched his arms. Holding his arms high as possible for a couple seconds he raised them back down.

Haruki looked over towards Kazusa and said, "How was that?"

"It was good. You managed to make it through once like you said." Kazusa replied before standing up and stretching like Haruki.

"Yeah, I said I would keep playing until I made it through." Haruki responded.

Glancing over at the ticking clock on the wall, Kazusa took note of the time and asked, "It is kind of late, do you want to continue this after we get some sleep?"

Haruki also looked at the time before replying, "Yeah, I guess we should otherwise we'd be burnt out before the concert."

The two nodded and walked toward the couch ignoring cleaning up their instruments as they planned to continue practicing soon as they woke up.

Realizing that they were both heading towards the couch, Kazusa said, "I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed."

Haruki being his good self that he was, he responded with, "Sorry Touma, I can't let you do that. It's your house so you deserve to sleep on your bed, I'll sleep here."

Kazusa's eyes held an understanding feeling as she proposed, "Why don't we just both sleep on the couch to make it fair?

"Alright, I guess that's fine."

Kazusa headed upstairs to get some sheets. She bounded up the stairs and looked around the room for some sheets. Checking all the possible places, she was unable to find any sheets…

Haruki was lying on the couch at this time. His back felt great against the soft couch as he felt himself slowly losing consciousness. A chill ran down his spine and he shivered.

 _It's kind of cold in here_ he wondered as he stubbornly sat himself up from his sleeping position and turned up the thermostat just a bit.

He scanned around the room and realized that Kazusa still hadn't returned.

Haruki's cold feet slid across the floor as he headed to the stairs. Eyes half closed, he dragged himself up the stairs and headed towards Kazusa's room looking for her. He wasn't fully thinking and wandered himself into her room.

Looking around the room, he found it somewhat bland, white walls, with a brown wooden door. A simple white bed in the middle with some books above it and a dark chair in the corner of the room matched well with a simple window. He found Kazusa lying down on her bed and smiled.

He sauntered over to her and grabbed the soft sheet and pulled it over Kazusa. Her eyes were closed and she was lightly breathing.

 _She looks so innocent when she's sleeping…_

Haruki yawned quietly as he was afraid of waking her up. His legs were tired of standing and he sat down on the side of her bed. Staring at Kazusa he slowly began to drift to sleep.

He then began to think about the feelings he had for her. What exactly was Kazusa to him?

He pondered the thought of her getting a boyfriend. His mind wondered to some guy hanging around Kazusa, someone who took his place playing guitar alongside her. His chest hurt and he winced before letting the thought dissipate.

The memories of the two crossed his mind as he remembered the book he gave her. He gazed towards her book place and found it, on top of all the other books.

Lightly smiling he was now completely overcome by sleep as he felt himself falling downwards landing on something soft. He looked forwards at Kazusa marveling at her stunning looks one last time before sleep claimed him too…

Remember to review!

~translotusx


End file.
